Kichimura Washuu
Kichimura Washuu '(和修 吉福, ''Washū Kichimura) formerly known as '''Souta Washuu-Furuta'' (和修旧多 宗太, ''Washū Furuta Sōta) is the overall main antagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul ''series. He was a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator of the C.C.G. who's the former partner of the late investigator Shiki Kijima and is formely a subordinate to Haise Sasaki. While working as a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, he used the alias of '''Nimura Furuta' (旧多 二福, Furuta Nimura) and is more often being referred by others as Furuta. He later became the Bureau Director of the C.C.G. after killing his father. He serves as the primary antagonist of Tokyo Ghoul:re after the Cochlea/Rushima Island Arc. It is eventually revealed that Furuta is actually operating within the Ghoul World under the alias and false identity of Souta, a former member of the Ghoul Restaurant and a current member of the Clowns. He's also aligned with the mysterious organization known as V and is also an associate of Akihiro Kanou as well as an affiliate of the Aogiri Tree through his Kanou association. Due to his affiliation with organizations of both the human world and the ghoul world, it's unknown where Furuta's true allegiances are at. He serves as one of the five main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura and Seidou Takizawa. His secret identity was exposed by Kuki Urie and CCG as ghoul who comforted him. He was voiced by Dave Trosko in the English version while voiced by Ōki Sugiyama in the Japanese version. Appearance Nimura Furuta is a fairly tall man with a dark black suit with a white undershirt and tie as well in a similar fashion to his former partner. He also wears a trenchcoat like most investigators. He has medium-length black hair and is shifted to the right side of his head. When operating as Souta, he wears a dark blue suit and pants and wears a clown mask as well. Personality At first glance, Furuta comes off as a rather normal and quiet individual who respects his boss and follows his orders well. In reality however, this is all an illusion as he's actually a dark and cruel man who cares very little for the lives of others. He's willing to use other investigators as human shields such as the case where he used one of his comrades as a human shield when fighting Matsume of the Tsukiyama Family and often kills with more force than what's needed and brutally. When he was once seen by another investigator after his rampage, he ended up killing him and he even mocked and stomped on the corpse of Kijima after he was killed showing his dark and sadistic side. As a member of the Clowns, he's an anarchist and has a love of anarchy and chaos although it's unknown if he truly holds those feelings for real. Background Nimura Furuta has a rather mysterious past considering the lack of knowledge on what species he actually is. At some point in time, he joined the mysterious group known as The Clowns where he went under the alias of Souta and became friends with the group's members. One night as Souta, he had dropped a large collection of steel pipes on Rize Kamishiro, an infamous and powerful ghoul, during her attack on Ken Kaneki and defeated her. He's also seen Kaneki reveal his true nature as a One-Eyed Ghoul back when he was a member of the Ghoul Restaurant and was shocked by it. During the 11th Ward Battle, he's seen during the aftermath where he's hanging out with Nico and complained about his lack of presence with the Clowns to which Nico says that he's sorry and re-joins them to become more active with them. During the Owl Suppression Operation and the 20th Ward Battle and ensued afterward, he's seen with the rest of the Clowns celebrating Kaneki's downfall. Powers and Abilities Nimura Furuta is unique in terms of power because of the lack of certainty on what species he actually is. Despite this however, he's still a decently strong and powerful opponent. He's inhumanly strong and fast when compared to even a ghoul and he's physically strong enough to have his eyes jab right into Matsume's and blind her enough so he could kill her. Initially, Furuta was a half human, who had increased physical capablities that made him peak human. However, after obtaining Rize's kakuhou, he's transformed into a one-eyed ghoul, gaining superhuman capablities. *'Rinkaku Kagune': Furuta wields tentacle-like kagunes that are strong enough to pierce through Eto's kakuja, who happens to be one of the strongest ghouls. *'Superhuman Strength': Furuta, like other ghouls, has shown superhuman capablities of strength. He was able to rip Matsumae's kagune with just his hands and threw it at a wall hard enough to crack it. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like many ghouls, Furuta can heal from massive wounds. He has shown survive and heal from multiple incidents which would have been fatal, including being blown up, impaled and ripped apart. Weapons *'Rotten Fellow: '''Furuta wields a chainsaw quinque called the Rotten Fellow which was previously used by his late partner Kijima. He borrowed it during the Tsukiyama Operation to kill Matsume. *'Tsunagi:' Furuta uses a custom version of the Tsunagi, a Bikaku-type mass produced sword quinque. He temporarily abandoned it during his fight with Matsume for the Rotten Fellow, but retrieved it later on. Gallery Souta1.png|Souta Furuta using Okahira as a meat shield.png Furuta.png Furuta2.png Nimura.png Nimura Furuta's First Appearance 117.png NimuraFuruta.jpg FurutaAnime.PNG|Furuta in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re anime opening External Links *Kichmura Washuu - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Contradictory Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Anime Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil